Cuidándole
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Existen veces en que te enamoras sin darte cuenta. Respuesta al reto "Primun" propuesto por el foro "The Ruins"


**Dedicatoria: **A mí (¿?) por lograr al fin un draluna decente (creo xD). A mi hermanosa mayorsosa ¡Flor! (ains querida como te quiero), a mi otra hermana Alejandra (que aunque sea amante de los dramiones la obligaré a leer esto muajajaja xD) y a Friki mi hermosa beta por enseñarme todo lo que sé (y ayudarme una que otra vez xD).

**Aclaración:** Este fic es para el reto "Primun" propuesto por el foro "The Ruins".

**Palabra dada:** Cuerda

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente los personajes y/o lugares son propiedad de J. K Rowling, excepto el rubio que está en reclamación por miles de fans del mismo (¿?) aunque la autora está ganando actualmente xD(pero ¡vamos chicas! Que si seguimos luchando el rubio será nuestro xD).

* * *

><p><em>― ¿Recuerdas cuándo todo comenzó? ― cuestionó, interesada, una mujer rubia, de ojos saltones y color plata.<em>

_Un hombre rubio suspiró._

_― ¿Nuestra historia? Dime tú… ¿serías capaz de olvidarla? ― inquirió él con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_La mujer sonrió._

_― No, definitivamente no sería capaz. _

Debía admitirlo volver a Hogwarts le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, a su parecer podría hacer miles de cosas más interesantes para su señor y quizás así lograr que le perdonase por no cumplir su misión de asesinar a Dumbledore.

Además ¿para qué rayos le servía terminar su educación mágica? Era sangre pura, dueño de una gran fortuna y además seguidor del señor tenebroso ¿qué más se necesitaba para sobresalir? Sólo con eso era suficiente no necesitaba de un estúpido colegio mágico para ser el gran Malfoy que era, eso claro si obviaba su actuación del curso anterior con respecto al ex –director de Hogwarts.

Cuando las vacaciones navideñas comenzaron al fin, una gran y arrogante sonrisa surcó de sus labios, al fin se desharía de Hogwarts durante unos cuantos días, deseaba ver a su señor, pedirle por una vez más perdón por su ineptitud, también tenía ganas de abrazar a su madre e incluso estrechar la mano de su padre.

― Buenas noches, señorito Malfoy. ― dijo Looner, un pequeño, sucio y despreciable elfo doméstico.

El joven rubio entró a la casa dándose leves masajes en los brazos y torso, tratando de calmar el frío que rápidamente se calaba por sus huesos, el elfo simplemente se quedó allí impasible a la espera de cualquier orden que el Malfoy le diera.

― Lárgate. ― fue lo único que salió de los labios del blondo.

El pequeño ser asintió y antes de marcharse realizó una exagerada reverencia para su joven amo.

― Hola, Draco. ― saludó una mujer rubia, de aspecto aristocrático y rasgos característicos del joven slytherin.

Se volteó al reconocer la voz de su madre y sonrió levemente al verla, fue entonces cuando se acercó a la mujer para abrazarla, así como venía deseando desde días atrás. Narcissa Malfoy simplemente sonrió mientras arropaba a su hijo con sus brazos, tratando de darle el confort y la protección que éste necesitaba con ese simple abrazo.

― Buenas noches, Draco. ― la gruesa voz de su padre lo hizo separarse inmediatamente de su madre.

― Buenas noches, padre. ― saludó en respuesta el chico.

El matriarca Malfoy sonrió levemente y observó a su hijo con algo de orgullo, a pesar de que un año atrás había sido incapaz de cumplir la misión más importante de su vida, después de todo aquel joven de diecisiete años frente a él era su autentica copia, sí, definitivamente su hijo estaba hecho a su imagen y semejanza.

― Déjanos solos, Narcissa. ― exigió el hombre.

La mujer asintió en silencio y luego de darle un beso en la frente a su hijo se marchó del salón sin mencionar palabra alguna.

― Tengo buenas noticias para ti, Draco. ― comentó Lucius, sonriente.

Draco enarcó una ceja, interesado.

― Tú dirás, padre.

― El lord ha decidido perdonarte. ― confesó el Malfoy.

El joven Malfoy se mantuvo impasible, sin expresión alguna, sentía que allí no terminaba lo que su padre quería contarle.

― Con la condición de que faltes al colegio y te hagas cargo de nuestra actual prisionera. ― agregó Lucius.

Draco suspiró. Sí, sabía que alguna condición o misión debía tener el señor tenebroso, la verdad era fascinante trabajar para él, pero el hecho de estar veinticuatro horas al pendiente de una persona, como si fuera una niñera, no era algo que se le antojase hacer, pero tampoco podía negarse, estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte.

― Bien. ― dijo antes de marcharse directo a su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>― Dime la verdad… ¿qué pensaste cuando me viste? ― inquirió la rubia.<em>

_― Lo sucia y desarreglada que estabas. ― contesto, juguetón._

_La mujer le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, como señal de enojo y diversión._

Sí, tenía que ser sincero reconocer a la persona a quien debía cuidar no le hacía ninguna gracia… ¿no existía algún otro mortífago que hubiese fallado en su misión? ¿Por qué rayos le tocaba a él cuidar de esa lunática? Además ¿por qué el lord tenía a la lunática como rehén?

― No preguntes nada, simplemente debes cuidarla. ― acotó su padre, antes de desaparecer.

Él suspiró y bufó, comparando a la lunática con Hogwarts, definitivamente prefería a Hogwarts que estar cuidando de la próxima Trewlaney del mundo mágico.

Observó una vez más a la chica, meditando que cuando esta estuviera consciente mandaría a darle un baño o algo por el estilo, no creía poder aguantar tan fuerte hedor durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>― No cuenta, hiciste trampa. ― acotó el rubio.<em>

_― Perdiste, debes aceptarlo. Ahora dirás mi día favorito… ¿Cuál es, Draco? ― cuestionó._

_― Bien: veinticuatro de diciembre… ¿contenta?_

_La mujer se acercó al hombre y besó levemente sus labios._

_― Sí, estoy contenta. _

Tres semanas y tres días… ¿Cómo había logrado soportar tanto? Ni el mismo podía creérselo, aunque sí, existieron ocasiones en que pensó en dejarlo, quizás en sobornar a colagusano y hacer que el estúpido cuidara de Lovegood, pero no al final pudo soportarlo, al menos hasta el momento lo había logrado.

― ¡Feliz navidad, Draco! ― susurró la rubia.

El joven slytherin la observó impasible, con arrogancia.

― Lo que digas, Lovegood. ― mencionó, frío, superior, arrogante.

La chica se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana con barrotes que adornaba su celda, la cual desde hacía algunos meses era su hogar y desde tres semanas atrás también del rubio.

― ¡Oh! ¡Es tan hermosa! ― dijo, emocionada.

Entonces dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, como siempre, se dirigió hacía el rubio y lo jalo fuertemente del brazo, para guiarlo hacía la ventana enseñándole así la majestuosa luna que ese veinticuatro de diciembre hacía acto de presencia.

Draco suspiró. Se estaba acostumbrando a esos arranques de Lovegood, aún no podía entender cómo es que la chica tenía tantas confianzas con él sabiendo a los bandos que ambos pertenecían, la única explicación que tenía era que Luna Lovegood no estaba **_cuerda_**, en otras palabras sufría demencia.

Y sin decir palabra alguna la rubia lo abrazó. Sí, envolvió al rubio en sus brazos, estrujándolo como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.

― Gracias por estar aquí, Draco. ― acotó la rubia con algunas leves lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em>― ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas? ― preguntó, interesada.<em>

_― Cuando te apartaron de mis brazos. Es algo que aún no le perdono a Potter. _

_― Él trataba de salvarme…_

_― Lo sé, pero igual te apartó de mi lado._

_Y cómo solía hacerlo desde años atrás la abrazó con firmeza, con posesión como si temiera que alguien se la arrebatara de nuevo._

Odiaba a Potter. Sí, estaba seguro de que si se lo llegaba a topar sería capaz de asesinarlo sin contemplación alguna, importándole un comino si el señor tenebroso lo mataba después por no haber sido quién acabara con Potter.

¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo había osado a llevársela? ¿Por qué demonios se la había llevado? ¿Y ella por qué se había? ¡Mierda! Se sentía vacio, incompleto, solo. La necesitaba, la quería a su lado, como desde hacía meses la tenía… ¿por qué demonios Potter se la había quitado? ¡Joder!

― Señorito Malfoy, ¿se le ofrece algo? ― cuestionó Looner haciendo una reverencia.

Draco observó con desdén al elfo.

―Lárgate. ― exigió con voz demandante.

Y el elfo desapareció, con algo de temor por la mirada que el Malfoy le había dado.

Quería tenerla de nuevo, quería ser abrazado por ella, quería verla sonreir, danzar e incluso cantar, quería verla, sentirla, olerla. Quería suspirar cuando ella tuviera uno de sus arranques, quería una **_cuerda_** para ahorcarse por habérsela dejado quitar, quería asesinar a Potter, quería tener a Luna Lovegood nuevamente en sus brazos, porque aquella rubia se había metido en su corazón, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Porque sí, estaba enamorado de Luna.

* * *

><p><em>― ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas? ― inquirió Draco.<em>

_― Cuando Harry me besó…_

_― ¿¡Qué Potter hizo qué! ― cuestionó alarmado el rubio levantándose estrepitosamente del sillón y teniendo una vez más ganas de matar a Harry Potter._

_― ¡Tranquilízate, Draco! Sólo fue una broma. ¿En realidad quieres saber cuándo lo supe?_

_El hombre asintió._

_― Justo en el momento en que volví a verte._

Se sentía sucio, se sentía vacio, era increíble lo que una sola persona podía influir en los demás, aun no entendía cómo le había hecho Luna para meterse en su mente y en su corazón, sin embargo allí estaba añorándola, deseando tenerla en sus brazos de nuevos, verla de nuevo.

Y miles de cuerpos inertes estaban a su alrededor, no estaba seguro de a cuantos había asesinado, quizás dos, tal vez tres, posiblemente más que eso o quizás Merlín se había apiadado de él y la maldición asesina no había salido de su varita, aunque él la hubiese pronunciado.

Estaba en plena guerra, luchando por mantenerse vivo y a salvo, aunque también estaba buscándola, añorando conseguirla en medio de aquel gran desastre que ahora era Hogwarts, verla aunque fuera por una última vez.

― Draco. ― susurró una dulce voz.

Él se volteó de inmediato, reconociéndola al instante, era ella. Estaba allí, mirándole, viéndole y sonriéndole, a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ella le sonreía a él, sólo a él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta ella y la besó, con ímpetu, con dulzura y con ternura, con todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos que ella era capaz de transmitir. La amaba, con todas sus locuras, con sus animales fantásticos y con sus extraños arranques, simplemente la amaba.

Y no se sentiría culpable por eso, no podría nunca sentirse así, amarla era simplemente maravilloso, celestial.

_― ¿Por eso aceptaste mi beso? ― cuestionó el rubio._

_― No. Te acepte a ti y todo lo que eso conllevaba. ― respondió, sonriente._

_Y él simplemente la besó, con aquella ternura y dulzura que ella le transmitía en cada momento de su vida, juntos._

Fin


End file.
